Avenger Drabbles
by curiositykilled
Summary: Random 100-word moments from the Avengers' [mostly probably Loki-centric because Loki.] lives.
1. Chapter 1 - Balder and Loki

**AN: First off, a fill for a norsekink prompt of Balder [already dead] returning to comfort his misunderstood brother, Loki. I may actually expound upon this because the idea seems super interesting to me.**

* * *

"Brother?" It's a cautious, familiar voice that sends shivers racing up his spine.

_You're dead. Dead dead dead._

"Please, brother," the quiet voice entreated, and he could feel a shimmer light as a butterfly's kiss against his shoulder, "This is hardly like you."

_You're dead._

Invisible lips brushed against his forehead, then the cold disappeared as a neutral form settled nearby. Thin, childlike fingers carded their way through his dark locks; how long was it since he'd washed? Cut his hair? It was filthy and long now.

"It's alright. I'll wait," Balder promised, "Just let me know when you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2 - 5 1 Loki Hugs

**1. **Frigga

He couldn't remember a time her arms hadn't been his haven. The warm sent of thread and sunlight – he swore those were identifiable upon her – wrapped him in a tight embrace that whispered fiercely of her love and protection. She would not let him go.

"Oh, darling," Frigga cooed, pulling the small boy closer to her chest.

Letting his thin legs dangle over her skirt-covered legs, Loki closed his eyes and ducked his head into her firm arms. If Thor or his oafish friends saw this, they would jeer and mock him – _mother's boy, baby –_ but here, he was home.

**2.** Thor

"Brother," the brute managed, his voice hoarse.

Then Loki, still blinking away the remnants of his injury-induced sleep, was swept into a bone-crushing grip strengthened by relief and too-real pain. His side still throbbed faintly, and the world had narrowed to the navy of Thor's broad shoulder, but the raven-haired prince didn't bother stifling the faint smile that quirked his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. He couldn't return it – not with his arms pinned to his sides by Thor's own – but Thor understood and gentle pressure of his younger brother's head against his shoulder.

**3.** Sigyn

His fingers lingered on the edge of the crib, tracing runes into it rather than touching the babe. Vali was fast asleep, he lied silently, touch would only wake the poor thing. Underneath the lie, a vicious voice whispered the truth: he daren't find out if his monstrous blood had deformed him as well.

Warm bands suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist, and the jet-crowned man flinched into straight-backed posture in the split second before he recognized her touch and the magical aura suspended about her. Relaxing, he sighed into his beloved's embrace and prayed – to whom, he didn't know.

**4.** Hela

"Father."

It was a title more than a fond name, he noted ruefully. Hela's one green eye studied him balefully, and Loki couldn't help wondering when he pushed her so far away. He had no illusions about being a good father, but he'd always loved all his children.

"Hela, I…" he paused, the silver tongue twisted into forked iron that cut his gums rather than slipping out his lips to placate and wheedle.

He needn't have spoken; her icy arms wound about his waist and she rested her head against his clavicle.

"I know," she whispered, "You're too early anyway."

**5.** Jormugandr

"How dare you assault my realm," he hissed.

The great coils worked around his fragile frame, yet they didn't crush him. Body too broken to move, Loki was admittedly surprised to be alive. He at least had a few moments to escape. He _probably_ should apologize, but those words had always been reluctant to cross his lips.

"Is this a hug?" he queried.

Jormugandr reared back before he relented and wrapped his father in his scale-bound muscle. Immediately, Loki felt the seidr flow through Jor and into himself, righting broken bones and mending rent flesh.

"You old fool," Jormugandr hummed.

**+1** Vali

He didn't bother checking himself. As soon as Vanaheim and his home had materialized, the trickster had wrapped his arms around his leggy son and uprooted him with all the force in his wiry, scar-strengthened arms.

"Father," Vali complained, wriggling, "I'm too old for this."

Loki grinned, tightening his embrace briefly before resettling the boy on the ground with one hand still held gently. Just beyond, Sigyn stood with her small, knowing smile before she stepped forward to be pulled tenderly under her husband's arm; her head tilted back just enough for a chaste kiss.

"Welcome home, love," she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Like That

"- an uncle!"

The flames stopped abruptly, cut off and dying as Loki's feet drifted to the ground. His arms crossed, scowl apparent beneath the peak of his helmet.

"Very well, then, I suppose you should know you are one too," he sniffed.

Thor gaped, Mjolnir dangling from his wrist.

"Wha- but – who?" he stammered.

Loki's pale cheeks seemed to flush a bright pink, but – _no,_ the God of Chaos did _not_ blush.

"You remember Jane?" he queried needlessly.

Confusion turned to joy, and Thor grabbed his uncomplaining brother in a tight hug.

"Just like that?"

"They're brothers," Bruce shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4 - Brothers

**AN: I really want to do more with this scene, but it's part of my headcanon that's not a part of What Do You Have to Say About Loki [god, that's waaay too long], so until I type that whole story, I probably won't do much with this one aside from drabbles. Which are a total pain in the rear, 'cause this was much more cohesive with one hundred _and fourteen_ words!**

* * *

They all stood slack-jawed, gaping even as Loki, weary and bleeding from a cut on his face, stalked towards them with a limp Thor draped over his shoulders. Mjolnir dangled from his pale wrist, but one glance at his face told them that the hammer was long forgotten. Only the bloodied thunder god held Loki's mind – and the five mortals about to feel a not-brother's wrath.

"You pathetic whelps," he snarled, not for the first time, "Can you not even keep a _child_ safe?"

None cowered, none objected. Loki ranted for a few moments; then, Thor stirred.

"Brother?" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trailer

"If you did, you would be the fool I always thought."

For a flickering moment, they are boys again – bickering over something stupid. But Thor pushes that aside. He is not wise – he may never be wise – but he has grown in painful ways that even Loki may not have expected. They are no longer boys, and if Loki has his way, no longer brothers.

"When you betray me," he warns lowly, "I will kill you."

The words cut his heart out – more so by that familiar smirk. Loki knows and is waiting for that moment with an eager heart.

* * *

**AN: **I don't even know. Except that I've watched the new trailer too many times, and then read the update on Pareidolia, and then I had this soul crushing realization that while I've been bingeing out on fics where things work out and one way or another, the brothers are brothers again and everything, I'm going to bawl my eyes out in this movie, 'cause there's no way there'll be a happy ending and the Loki/Thor interaction in that trailer... gah ;A; NOVEMBER, GET YOUR ASS HERE.


End file.
